


Modesty

by methlabs



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AFAB Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Androgynous Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Communal Bathing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Jorrvaskr, Love Confessions, Massage, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Other, Skinny Dipping, The Temple of Kynareth, Vilkas Is a Good Bro, but like a friend massage, dovahkiin has no preferred pronouns but is referred to as he/him mostly, farkas being shirtless, for like the entirety of the fic ive just realised, i made up things shh, im so glad thats a tag!, mixed-race dovahkiin | dragonborn, non-canon location, shea is lowkey crushing on everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs
Summary: Shea never expected modesty to play any large role in his life as a Companion. In fact, he had grown somewhat fond of living in close quarters with his shield-siblings during his time as Jorrvaskr's newest whelp. That's not to say he wasn't surprised when Aela dragged him to the public baths with the rest of the Circle remnants in what she announced as a monthly ritual.





	Modesty

**Author's Note:**

> I giggled too much while writing this oh no. Just to provide some very brief backstory, Farkas walked in on Shea changing during his first night at Jorrvaskr.

Shea never expected modesty to play any large role in his life as a Companion. In fact, he had grown somewhat fond of living in close quarters with his shield-siblings during his time as Jorrvaskr's newest whelp. That's not to say he wasn't surprised when Aela dragged him to the public baths with the rest of the Circle remnants in what she announced as a monthly ritual. Shea had only been to the Temple of Kynareth once before--even then he had made a point to avert his gaze from the patrons of the baths as he spoke to Danica, after which Brenuin had loudly accused him of being a prude (which Shea denied just as loudly--he only cared for common decency!). And so it was only fitting that that he now stood fully clothed and feeling completely out of place before his three most respected, and currently stark-naked comrades.

"What are you waiting for, Harbinger?"

He turned to Vilkas as the Nord carefully lowered himself into the bath. Shea hesitated. "Is it hot?"

Vilkas hummed in consideration. "Warm. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Farkas jumped in a moment after, his brother crying out as the larger man sent an immense amount of water splashing in his direction. Aela laughed heartily, toeing the water herself. Shea shifted his weight, scanning the candlelit bath house slash temple for something easier to stare at than his naked and unfairly ripped companions. The place was empty; Aela had reserved it specially for the Circle. Shea didn't know whether the privacy was better or worse.

"I've already seen you naked, if that's what you're worried about." Farkas interjected with a smile, likely not realising the implication behind his words as the others snorted.

Shea was about to protest when he felt Aela's strong hand on his back. "Come, shield-brother. Let's get a different pool from these troublemakers."

It was never a question of his obedience when Aela spoke to him--neither of them much liked the word 'obedience', but it would be wrong to say it weren't a largely similar dynamic, likely forged from her status as his forebear, and before that, one of his closest friends. Shea was more than comfortable as Aela helped him remove his armour, and they settled in the pool diagonal from the twins. The water was hotter than Vilkas had let on, but he had expected it. He would never understand pure-blooded Nords and their temperature tolerances. After a moment of adjusting to the heat, the half-elf was finally relaxed enough to close his eyes, blonde hair splaying out around his face as he lowered himself until his nose was just above the water. He heard Aela chuckle and opened an eye to see her smiling down at him. The claw marks across her face were already smudged and fading. Shea realised then that he had never seen his companions sans warpaint before (aside from Aela, once), and glanced over curiously at the twins. Vilkas was leant back against the edge of the pool, eyes closed but looking  _far_ from relaxed as he tried to ignore Farkas, who was obviously trying to annoy his brother by periodically splashing water directly into his face. They looked far less intense minus the dark paint around their eyes, and Shea couldn't help but stare. Aela shook her head fondly and sighed. "No matter how old those two get, they will always be brothers."

Shea closed his eyes again before remembering something. He moved to the edge of the pool, reaching into his pack and rummaging around.

"What are you looking for?"

Shea grunted as one of his gauntlets tumbled out and onto the tile. Eventually, his fingers closed around a small, rounded glass bottle and he held it up victoriously. Small leaves and petals swirled around in the clear liquid before settling. Aela regarded it a moment before looking to Shea. "A potion?"

"It's an oil blend I bought when I was in Cyrodiil," he explained, lowering the bottle and gently removing the glass stopper. "I just never really had an occasion to use it." He held it out for Aela to sniff. It smelled faintly of lavender, ironwood nuts, and a hint of something Aela could only describe as 'green'. She hummed approvingly.

"I like it. It's better than the usual smells you put on yourself."

Shea frowned slightly, though he knew she only meant that she preferred his natural scent to the unashamedly floral ones he used so often. Agitating the contents of the bottle again, he went to pour some out onto his hand when Aela grabbed his wrist gently.

"Want me to do that?"

Shea willed himself not to get flustered and nodded, muttering his thanks before handing her the bottle. He watched as the redhead poured a bit too much of the oil into her palm, but didn't complain. Aela rubbed her hands together and beckoned for Shea to give her his left arm. She worked the oil into his skin slowly but firmly, more or less as he had expected, starting from his upper arm. After massaging down to his fingertips, she switched to his other arm, working downwards again. As she worked on his right, Shea observed the look of concentration on her face, likely the most intensely serene he had ever seen her.

"Back."

Shea snapped out of his admiration-induced stupor and turned around abruptly, hearing his friend chuckle behind him. Hunched over, the tips of his hair were resting in the water, forming a blonde curtain around his face. He let his eyes droop shut as Aela started massaging the oil into his back, starting to work out the knots in his neck.

"Don't look now, but it looks like Ysgramor's bicep just grew a second pair of eyes."

At her words, Shea did look, peering sideways through his hair at Farkas, who was currently staring at him. The Nord didn't seem to notice Shea had caught him, not removing his gaze until Vilkas delivered a very audible backhand to his brother's shoulder, chastising him in an aggressive but quiet tone. Aela stifled what would've been a hearty laugh as Shea felt his face flush hot.

"He really does like you, you know." She offered quietly as her hands moved to the part of his back just above the water. "Surprised he hasn't tried imprinting on you yet."

"What?!" Shea whispered more harshly than he would've liked.

"I'm joking. None of us are _that_ close to our wolves. Yet." Aela half-reassured him, a smile in her voice.

Shea was certainly not reassured as he made eye contact with Farkas once more, who was now lounging against the edge of the bath and only slightly more subtly ogling his Harbinger. Shea sighed through his nose as Aela finished with his massage, passing him the now half-empty bottle.

"Your turn," she announced, smile wide.

~

Shea stretched his legs out across the soft green linens, humming to himself contentedly before picking up the third volume of _The Real Barenziah_ and flicking through to his now thoroughly squished hawk feather bookmark. He groaned upon hearing the knock at his door, reluctantly placing his book on the nightstand and shuffling back through the study. He just hoped whatever guidance he needed to provide would take less than fifteen minutes (Barenziah was about to meet Tiber Septim!). Suddenly, all the generational curses he was bestowing upon his intruder were rescinded as he opened the double doors to reveal a shirtless, still warpaint-less Farkas gazing (glaring? he could never tell) down at him.

"Can I come in?"

Shea picked his jaw up off the floor and nodded furiously, stepping aside to let the substantially taller man through. His dark hair was pulled back into a short ponytail which bobbed as he looked around, surveying the study as if it were a whole new room. In truth, Shea had changed very little upon his naming as Harbinger. He hadn't rearranged much of anything, aside from moving in his necessities and a few of his novels. Considering Kodlak's sudden and saddening departure, he felt he had no right to. He was still getting used to sleeping in the same bed his predecessor had not two months ago.

"You smell good."

The statement hit Shea off balance, and he could only open and close his mouth dumbly a few times before replying feebly. "I... thanks? You too?"

Farkas shifted, scanning the room again awkwardly.

"Did... did you need something?" Shea offered, bringing the Nord's attention back.

"Aela told me to talk to you."

"Oh."

"So did Vilkas."

"Oh?"

"Several times."

" _Oh_." Shea punched himself mentally. He was supposed to be fulfilling his _one_ responsibility as Harbinger and he was using less cohesive words than the most soft-spoken person in Jorrvaskr. "What about?"

Farkas was more fidgety than Shea had ever seen him in the time they had known each other. Just about anyone could have sensed something was amiss. Shea braved a step toward him, his sense of leadership willing him, for once, to not feel small under his gaze.

"Farkas," He could  _feel_  the Nord's eyes on him as he took a considerably larger hand in both of his. "We've been shield-siblings for, how long now? Almost a year? I want you to know that you can talk to me, not just as your Harbinger, but as your friend." Shea paused pointedly before grimacing to himself. "Gods, that was cheesy wasn't it."

Farkas chuckled deeply, and Shea felt something flutter in his chest. "Nah, it was real nice."

The half-elf scuffed his toes against the carpet, smiling to himself dumbly as a somewhat awkward silence settled over them. "Uh," Shea cleared his throat, looking up at Farkas again, who was smiling expectantly. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Farkas looked at his feet, the smile leaving his face as he furrowed his brow, seemingly picking out the right words before locking his eyes to Shea's confidently. "I think I love you."

All of Shea's brain functions ceased simultaneously as he tried to process the words.

"Aela told me not to sugarcoat it, so..." Farkas smiled sheepishly, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands.

Once his ability to form relatively coherent thought returned, all Shea could think to do was hug the man, so that's what he did. Throwing his arms around Farkas' middle (his shoulders were too far up for that to even be remotely comfortable for either of them), Shea stayed tense until he finally felt strong arms wrap around him in return. He let out a long, unashamed sigh into Farkas' chest, releasing months of pent up tension and misplaced fear as he relaxed fully into the embrace. They remained like that for a while, rocking slightly, before Shea finally mustered forth the courage to kiss him. It was quick and rather chaste, but neither of them could ask for more as they laughed together in relief.

"I love you too, but _gods,_ am I glad you finally said something." Shea admitted, leaning back but not wanting to pull away from the hug. "I should say... I sort of already knew."

Farkas frowned down at him, head cocked to the side. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You know how damned shy I can get!" The blonde socked him jokingly and Farkas chuckled again, the laugh reverberating through his chest. Shea hummed contentedly, resting his head against Farkas' shoulder. Farkas, in turn, pressed his face into Shea's hair.

"You don't need all those fancy smells. Not saying they're bad."

Shea huffed. "Did Aela tell you to say that too?"

He felt Farkas smile above him. "No, just my modest opinion."


End file.
